


Once a Soldier

by Darthelwig



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: Who is he now? The Winter Soldier, James Barnes, or Bucky?*SPOILERS*





	Once a Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for Black Panther. If you haven’t seen it, you might wanna skip this.
> 
> Also, thanks to redromanova for telling me I could write it.

“Once a Soldier”

By darthelwig

++++

He woke to sunlight streaming through a doorway and eyes staring down at him. His heart skipped a beat before registering the faces of children, not men, not people who wanted to hurt him. Not people who wanted to use him and break him and take away everything he was.

Who was he?

_Sergeant James Barnes, 107th Infantry._

_No. Not James._

_Bucky._

_“Who the hell is Bucky?”_

_My name is Bucky._

It felt good to have a name again, to be a man instead of a soldier. Instead of an assassin.

_“Ready to comply.”_

_I will never comply again._

Words ran through his head. Words he knew he should be afraid of, but which held no power over him anymore. Words he’d been cleansed of, a choke hold finally broken.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The air felt good in his lungs, filling him with life, with calm.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

_Who am I?_

_My name is Bucky Barnes._

He could identify the noises outside now, the sounds of children playing and people going about their lives. No harshness, no punishments waiting for him, only peace.

He stepped outside into the sun, let its warmth penetrate. He hated the cold, didn’t want to feel the biting touch of ice anymore. This was a good place, warm and wholesome. He wasn’t wholesome, but he could enjoy being around it all the same.

Shuri waited for him, greeted him as a soldier. He didn’t want to be a soldier anymore.

_Who am I?_

“Bucky,” he said quietly, correcting her. He wanted to be Bucky. He got to have a choice now, and that’s what he chose.

_My name is Bucky Barnes._

_I used to be a soldier. I don’t know what I am anymore._

_I think that’s okay. I think I can be whatever, whoever, I want._

_What do I want?_

_I’m not sure. But I’m free now to find out._

He couldn’t help but smile a little as he allowed Shuri to lead him away.


End file.
